


head on collision with a catastrophic setback

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Coming Back As We Are [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BECAUSE BLAINE AND THE HUMMEL-HUDSONS ARE FAMILY OKAY?, Blangst, Blood, Cutting, Depression, Family Bonding, Graphic Description, M/M, Not Schue Friendly, Relapse, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a lot to push Blaine to his breaking point again, but once he reaches it it's not pretty.<br/>But unlike the last time, now he has people on his side who care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyssar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssar/gifts).



> Title is from "No Way" by Darren Criss.  
> Lyrics are from "Razor's Edge" by Digital Daggers.  
> Song referenced by Blaine is "Little Numbers" by BOY for no other reason other than I love it because it was the basis for ONE OF THE BEST FANFICS EVER and he needed to duet with Kitty so SHAMELESS FANSERVICE ensued.  
> Also, I /really/ don't like Mr. Schue, as can be seen in the previous fic in this series. He ticks me off for many reasons, and even though he can have major internalized homophobia at times I don't think he's a bad guy in general. I hope this fic shows that.

_I'm scared 'cause the past_

_Keeps pulling me back_

_Distorting the future_

_It's holding me close_

_It loves me the most_

**_It's tearing the sutures_ **

It's been a few weeks since Kitty reamed out Mr. Schue, and it's gotten better for most everyone. Mr. Schue is more willing to split solos up between groups instead of a main couple, everyone's getting along, and Mr. Schue is treating everyone better.

Well, almost everyone.

Blaine barely notices it at first, actually. He's gotten a lot better since his breakdown in front of the piano during Mr. Schue's "PARENTS" week and he hasn't had a breakdown during school hours since then. Kitty and Sam have been making sure that no one messes with him (they think they're smooth, but they're not that subtle, especially Sam) and he's been  _happy._ His grades are good and Kurt and he have gotten back to the open-lipped kisses stage. He's getting better; he's _healing_.

But then Mr. Schue starts focusing on Blaine during practice. 

Mr. Schue seems to have picked something out about Blaine that he finds fault in. Blaine has no idea why, but it's obvious by the way that Mr. Schue rarely takes digs at the other Glee kids' dance or singing skills while every time he walks by Blaine when coaching them he criticizes him. He never compliments Blaine, no matter how much he practices or tries to improve, and it's wearing Blaine down.

It's destroying everything he's been working so hard to build.

_Quick retreating_

_So stuck in these feelings_

**_I'm taking the beating_ **

_It won't let me go, go, go_

Blaine's "coping" method begins when, after one of Mr. Schue's digs at his dancing skills, he accidentally presses his fingernails hard enough into the palms of his hands to draw blood. It's just a couple of drops but he notices that he suddenly he feels better. He can focus on the task, not Mr. Schue, and somehow the pain clears away some of the feeling of uselessness.

Mr. Schue doesn't take another dig at his performance for the rest of the day.

**_I've gone off the razor's edge_ **

_Thought it would be different_

_Was treading the water_

_'Til it took me under_

Before the next practice, he brings a paper clip to the bathroom and scratches his palms with it. Then, throughout the practice, he presses his fingers into the scratches whenever he needs to focus and the pain helps him.

_I think I'm lost_

**_I think I'm broken_ **

_It's not what I wanted_

_The verdict won't change_

For a few days that's as far as it goes.

But then in History, Mr. Schue gives him back a paper and all Blaine can see is the big, glaring, red F at the top. It's his first failing grade _ever_. He doesn't know why he's getting that grade, as he's certain the paper was at least B worthy, but he doesn't say a word. He just continues about his day in a daze that the paper clip doesn't help at all.

That night the want to feel better sends him to the bathroom after everyone else falls asleep with a naked razor blade and a bare wrist.

And no one notices. Well, not that Blaine can tell.

* * *

**_It won't let me heal_ **

_It tells us what's real_

_There is no truth there_

_My vision's gone black_

_I'm scared 'cause the past_

_Keeps pulling me_

It's a few days later when Blaine is finally found out.

" _You're worthless. I can't believe I gave up my perfect body to create such a waste of space. You should just kill yourself_."

The razor pierces the skin, and a rush of pain pierces through the dark fog clouding his mind.

 _"Blaine, let someone else give a suggestion. Don't be selfish_."

A second, slightly deeper cut.

 _"Your quality of work is poor, Blaine. You need to work harder or you'll_ never _get it right_."

Blaine is onto the third cut and slipping into a welcome pain-induced haze of emptiness when Finn, clad in flannel pajamas and with his phone in hand, pushes open the door with a, "Hey, dude, do you know where the music-"

Blaine and Finn freeze at the same time, Finn spotting the red splattered across Blaine's wrist, the white porcelain sink, and the razor. "Oh god," he mutters, eyes going wide. Blaine drops the razor in the sink, grabs a black towel quickly, and presses it to the cuts, "Blaine, what're you doing?" Finn asks loudly, and Blaine shrinks down in front of him a little, throwing up the hand that was holding the towel in place in a placating gesture.

"Shush, please," he pleads, "I don't want Burt or Kurt to find out."

"Why not, Blaine? They care about you, and they just want what's best-"

"Because maybe there's a reason I haven't brought it up yet, Finn, have you thought about that?" Blaine cuts him off, voice soft but strong. Finn shuts his mouth, actually a little scared by the way Blaine's eyes gaze far away, his tone frightening in a way Finn can't quite explain. "It helps, Finn; it helps me deal with everything. I wish I had found it back during junior year- maybe it could have helped me handle things better." As he talks, Blaine lets the towel slip away from his arm, revealing the dried reddish stains of blood surrounding the white and red cuts lining Blaine's arms. As he speaks one of them begins to drip, drop after drop of blood slowly falling across Blaine's skin, tears of blood weeping from the wound. It's mesmerizing, in a horrible, morbid way, and Finn can't tear his eyes away. "The pain focuses me, helps me concentrate better when everything gets me down. It helps me be better at glee, at dancing and singing. Even Mr. Schue's said so over the past few days since I've started, even in the midst of his digs at me in History." Finn realizes what's frightening him most of all right now. Blaine isn't crying. His eyes are clear of any emotion as he relates how a teacher is digging into him, how it's pushed him to the point that cutting his own arm is the only thing that keeps him focused. "He still doesn't let me make any suggestions, but at least he doesn't tear me down anymore. It helps everyone else, Finn, it-"

Finn grabs the smaller boy and pulls him into a hug, unable to hear any more. Blaine gasps a little as he collides with Finn, his cut arm tucked up between them. "Blaine, that's horrible. You're a great singer and performer, and you don't need to hurt yourself to help anyone else. You are a great guy. I can't say I understand completely why you're doing this, but I don't want to hurt yourself. You're like my little brother, Blaine. You're part of the family. I don't like seeing you hurt."

Now Blaine starts to cry, tears and the blood from his arm soaking the front of Finn's shirt. "I thought I had it under control," He sobs out, "I thought it helped. I thought if I could just do things right for once people would stop disliking me. I thought I could make Mr. Schue like me. Why can't he like me like he likes everyone else? I haven't done anything to make him hate me. At least, I don't think I have-" Then Blaine starts crying too hard to speak, sobs wracking his shoulders, and all Finn can do is hold him.

"It's okay now," Finn says, because he has no idea what else he can say, "You haven't done anything wrong." All he can feel is the shaking shoulders beneath his arms, the vulnerable person who is trusting him with everything. Suddenly he feels very responsible, and very ignorant- he has no idea what to do, what to say to make Blaine feel better. The only person who probably can is his mom, who always makes him feel better, and _oh_.

"You've got to promise me to at least talk to my Mom about this."

"Okay," Blaine says, and it's so quiet and vulnerable it breaks Finn's heart.

* * *

_Seems I forgot_

_Which way I was going_

**_Echoed mistakes (mistakes)_ **

_Repeating again_

After dinner he gathers up his courage and heads into the kitchen where Carole is cleaning up.

"Carole," Blaine announces before he can convince himself not to, "I think I need help."

Carole sets down the pot she was washing and dries off her hands. "Why do you want help now?" She asks carefully, well aware that Blaine’s sudden change of mind probably has a more recent spark than his attack back last October.

Blaine looks down at his hands, fiddling with his sleeves, and Carole realizes that he's wearing long sleeves. He hasn't shown his arms, even in the house, for a week or so. He hasn't shown his arms since Mr. Schue got back.

"I've been slipping back lately," Blaine says quietly, not meeting her eyes, "I've...been getting worse, actually. Not to suicidal level again, but last time it was just the thoughts, horrible and pressing in on me every moment of the day. That was so horrible, but at least I never took any action to fulfill my parents' words. Now I've been..." Blaine takes a deep breath, and Carole can see him trying to steel himself for whatever he's about to say. Then he rolls back his left sleeve, revealing an Ace bandage wrapped around his wrists and forearm. "...Cutting. Finn caught me last night and we had a talk. I've realized I was rationalizing it in my mind and probably would have continued if Finn hadn't confronted me. I still sort of feel what I was doing was right, that it was helping, but I understand that logically something's wrong." Blaine takes another breath, and this time it's shaky. "I can't slip again, Carole. I have to think about myself for once, because if I don't then I'm going to _die_." He looks up at Carole then, and from what she sees in his eyes and expression she knows that what he's saying is the truth. It scares her, as she has come to care about him just as much as Kurt or Finn, but on the other hand she's proud that he told her. It's something he never would have admitted to back when he first got here after the attack, or even since then. She's watched Blaine over the time she's known him, and she knows that it takes Blaine a long time to open up to people. Despite the sadness that Blaine is hurting like this, a sense of warmth floats up in her chest at the realization that Blaine trusts her enough to tell her something like this.

"Thank you for telling me," She says gratefully, then asks carefully, "But can you tell me, if you feel comfortable about it, why you slid back like this?"

Blaine hesitates, glancing down again at his bandaged wrist before speaking. "Since Mr. Schue's "PARENTS" week I haven't been doing as well. I thought I was doing well. My grades were better, no one was messing with me because of Sam and Kitty, and everyone liked Kitty and I's performance of "Little Numbers" earlier this week. But then during practice Mr. Schue said that I wasn't doing very well, that my work was poor, that my offering suggestions was selfish, and I tried to improve. I really tried, I promise, but nothing was working-" Blaine's voice starts getting quicker and more worked up, and as Carole notices that he's pressing against the bandages, probably to feel the pain, she regrets asking him what's going on. But then on the other hand, her anger at Mr. Schue's treatment of Blaine is easily balancing out her concern. How can a teacher hound him like that, especially after (as she'd been told about by Kitty, who had come over once the day that Blaine sang and that Carole still isn't sure if she liked or not) Blaine has confessed everything about how his parents treated him? "-And then I scratched myself, and the pain helped, but then I failed a history paper in Mr. Schue's class and I used the razor and it helped but then Finn found me and made me promise to tell you." He says this last bit in a rush, the words tumbling over each other in their quest to get out. It horrifies her, just how easily he slid without them noticing, how far he's gone to please one stupid teacher.

Then she notices him pressing down so hard on the bandage that his fingers are starting to go white and she gently grabs his hand, tearing it away from his other arm. He looks up at her, eyes wide. "Stop, Blaine, please," she pleads with him, "You're just hurting yourself. It isn't right to hurt yourself just to impress other people.

Blaine smiles weakly. "That's what Finn said."

"Like mother, like son," Carole says with a smile. "Now, have you told Kurt yet? He's been worried about you lately. He says you've been acting a bit distant lately. He says you've been sleeping on the far side of the bed-" Blaine's cheeks flush dark red at this, "-And I guess I now know why."

Blaine smiles at the thought of his boyfriend, and tugs slightly against Carole's grip. She lets go easily and the hand drops down next to his side. "I have to explain things to him, Carole," He says, "I hate the thought that he's worrying because of me. I need to go tell him. But first, is there some kind of help I can get for my ...issue?"

"I have a friend from work who you could go see. She'd give us a discount, practically free, and she's really nice. I think you'd like her, Blaine."

He smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Carole. Now, if you don't mind...?" He nods towards the stairs.

"Of course," She replies with a motherly smile. He turns and heads up the stairs, and she turns and heads back to washing the dishes. Now she just has to remember to call Karen, talk to Burt about Mr. Schue, and talk to Finn and thank him for handling the situation so well. Her son really is growing into a good man.


	2. we're not broken, just bent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "Just Give Me A Reason" by P!nk.  
> Kurt's POV of "head on collision with a catastrophic setback".

_"You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, our love..."_

_-P!nk,_ Just Give Me A Reason

 

_"And I finally ask you, what was the matter?_

_Was it a matter of worse or of better?_

_You stretch your arms out and finally face me_

_You say I would have told you_

_If you'd only asked me..."_

_-Amanda Palmer,_ the Bed Song

 

It starts out subtly, so quiet and unnoticeable that Kurt barely registers it.

One night at dinner, a week after Mr. Schue returns, Kurt's hand brushes against Blaine's. Blaine pulls back (not jerks back, just normally moves and so it doesn't attract Kurt's attention as strange) and moves to take a sip of water.

What _really_ begins to bother Kurt is when Blaine turns away that night. Instead of falling asleep facing each other, hands intertwined between their chests and morning breath mingling over each others' lips, Blaine turns to the side. He still lets Kurt cuddle him close, so Kurt just assumes Blaine is trying out a different position, but something nags at him as he falls asleep anyway.

***

The next night, Blaine doesn't let Kurt's hand wrap around his left, the one that falls closer to the bed when they lie down next to each other at night. Instead he curls it into himself, only letting Kurt hold his right hand. Kurt doesn't understand why, but he lets it happen. Sometimes Blaine needs his space, which Kurt can understand perfectly well, and he has the feeling that this is one of those times.

***

But then the next night, Blaine leaves Kurt's arms completely, leaving Kurt to stare at the ceiling in the darkness, silent tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. He doesn't know why Blaine's pulling away all of a sudden. He'd thought they'd been doing so well, that they'd been getting closer and being honest with each other. Nevertheless, he'll give Blaine some space if that's what he needs, even though it feels like he's driving a knife in his own heart.

He can't sleep well that night, though- he curls up, cold without Blaine’s insane natural body heat next to him, and tries to close his eyes and sleep the pain away. But every time he closes his eyes all he can see is Blaine, that night he found him nearly dead on the side of the river months ago, and he tosses and turns all night.

That morning he can't help but notice the shadows under Blaine's eyes that match the ones under his own, but he doesn't say anything.

***

On Friday, he comes in a little late from working at the garage and finds Blaine already home from Glee practice, passed out on the couch. For one horrible moment Kurt has a flashback to the time he spent crouched next to that couch waiting for Blaine to wake up, but the moment passes and he's left wondering why Blaine’s sleeping in the middle of the afternoon. Then he notices that Blaine's trembling slightly, that his face is screwed up in tension.

Kurt reaches out to comfort Blaine, to calm him down, but then he remembers how Blaine's been edging away from him over the past few days and reconsiders. He draws his hand back, heart twisting, and heads back to the kitchen. Though it breaks his heart to leave Blaine on the sofa obviously having a bad dreams, he doesn't know what to do, how to help him.

That night, though, after dinner, he goes to Carole and asks her if she's noticed anything wrong with Blaine.

* * *

A couple of nights later Blaine comes into their room almost hesitantly. The first thing Kurt notices is that his sleeves are rolled up and a bandage is wrapped around his left wrist. Instantly all thoughts of how Blaine's acted the past few days fly out of his head.

Kurt jumps up from the bed. "Oh god, Blaine, are you okay? How did you get hurt?"

Blaine swallows. "About that- I need to tell you the truth. Can we sit down, please?"

"Okay," Kurt says, a bit confused, but sits down next to Blaine on the bed. "Does this have anything to do with how you've...distanced yourself over the past few days?" He asks hesitantly.

Blaine winces. "I just want to start out by saying I'm sorry. I promised not to do that again, and I'm sorry I made you worry. Because the thing is, I really did need help and I just didn't want to hurt anyone else. You guys have already done so much for me and I didn't want to worry you with my problems. Somewhere in the back of my head I think I realized what I was doing was wrong, but I just wanted to feel better, to repay everyone for what they've done since the fall and I guess I fell back onto old habits. Well, worse than old habits, because I never went this far back then-" Blaine pauses his babbling and sucks in a deep breath. "I've been cutting." Kurt gasps quietly as suddenly everything makes horrible sense. He takes Blaine's hand in his as tears start to gather in his eyes. "Finn found me a few nights ago in the bathroom and after comforting me convinced me to talk to Carole. I know I thought I didn't need talk to a therapist the first time but I didn't realize how easy it would be to slip back into that dark place. I'm going to have an appointment with a friend of Carole's soon and hopefully I'll get better. I just want to tell you that I'm sorry, and that you have the most wonderful family ever."

Kurt laughs a little wetly over the lump in his throat. "I knew that bit already. But seriously, I've just been so worried about you- you've been acting so off and I thought something might have happened. I had no clue, but I never imagined this. Blaine, I thought we trusted each other now. You should know you're not a burden to me- you're _never_ a burden." He squeezes Blaine's hand just a little, and he's relieved when Blaine squeezes back. "I never want you hurt. Do you know how much it hurts when I hear that you've done this to yourself, that you were hurting and I didn't do anything?" He wipes away the tears from underneath his eyes with his free hand and looks over at Blaine, finding him with matching tears falling down his face. He reaches forward and wipes them away. "No, please don't cry," he says with a watery smile, "We can do this. You can get through this, and I'll support you in whatever you need to feel better. I promise."

Blaine leans forward and hugs Kurt. "Thank you," he murmurs, and Kurt gives him a kiss on the forehead.

"There's no need to thank me, Blaine. I  _love_ you- I'm supposed to help you in whatever you need. You only have to ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you want to see Burt rant at Mr. Schue for what's happened.


	3. it was not your fault but mine (and it was your heart on the line)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Guns For Hands" by twenty one pilots which I have just fallen with over the past few weeks since I first heard it.  
> Title is from "Little Lion Man".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so choreography isn't my strong suit. Listen to the song and create your own.

Will is packing up after Glee club that Friday when Sue Sylvester walks into the choir room. "You've really done it this time, William," she says without preamble, and he looks up to find her glaring at him with an intensity that can only be matched by her head cheerleader. "You know, I always thought the gel you've been slathering onto that hair of yours has been impairing your thoughts but this is even worse than that."

Will raises an eyebrow. "What's the problem this time, Sue?"

"Mr. Hummel's in my office and he wants to speak with you. Apparently you've contributed to young Bert Reynolds getting hurt."

"I've  _what_?"

* 

"A member of my family has been hurting himself because of the actions of this teacher," Burt says angrily, pointing at Mr. Schue, "And his blatant disregard of how Blaine's parents treated him. His grudge against Blaine for who knows what reason led Blaine to begin self-harming." Tears begin gathering in Burt's eyes as he remembers the sight of Blaine's wrist as he peeled back the bandages to show them the skin underneath last night, fresh wounds just beginning to scab over, a disgusting, torn mess, and he turns to the glee club teacher. "What the hell kind of teacher are you, Schuester? Do you know that Blaine has bled out every night for the past week, has kept it from us because he thinks he's a burden, has hurt himself day after day because he's been told that he's not good enough?"

Mr. Schue looks ashen, lip trembling. This situation has scared him, shaking him in a way that confronting Sue Sylvester never did. The knowledge that he has directly contributed to a student getting hurt horrifies him. He never meant to focus on Blaine or to hurt him in any way--it just happened, and he can't believe he let a little petty resentment about how his students had treated him after Blaine's confession push him this far. He hadn't even realized he'd been doing it, which frightens him greatly.

"I'm so sorry," he breathes out, shaken. 

"Sorry doesn't cut it, bud," Burt says, voice cutting. "One of my boys is hurt and you're the match that lit the powder keg. You see, Schuester, I may be a simple man but see if you can picture this: There's a boy sitting at my house, sitting on the couch with my son, watching Disneymovies. Two nights ago my stepson walked in on him with blood covering his wrists and he said that the reason he did this was he wanted to help everyone win. Do you understand, Schuester? The reason why Blaine is sitting in my house with bandages on his wrists and there are tissues soaked in blood sitting in the trashcan is that you said he wasn't good enough."

After a few moments of not being able to breathe, Will finally takes a shuddering breath. "What can I do to help?"

"I'm not sure that you can do anything to fix this," Burt says. 

 "There's got to be  _something._ "

"SpongeHair SquareChin," Sue interjects, "Not that I know how to make a kid feel better or anything as that's not really my area, but you're going to have to put  _your_ buttchin to work in order to think of some way to fix this. It's not going to mean as much if it comes from Porcelain's father."

*

When it comes time for Glee club on Monday, Will avoids looking at Blaine's wrists, which are covered up by a the sleeves of a button-down shirt anyway. Will's thankful for that, in some strange way. He doesn't want to see the scars he indirectly caused- he doesn’t want to know the extent of the damage.

He walks up to the front. "This week is going to be about empowerment," Will says as he writes 'EMPOWERMENT' on the board. “We’re going to sing songs that focus on bringing people up, not tearing them down. Songs that focus on telling people that they’re worth it, that they are powerful and not powerless. And it’s a group week, so each number must have at least four performers. Got it, guys?”

When they all nod he sends them off into groups so they can plan.

He catches Blaine’s eyes as everyone starts splitting off into smaller groups to discuss the songs. Before Blaine goes to go join one of the groups he looks at Will with a puzzled look in his eyes as if he’s trying to figure out what the teacher is planning.

Will doesn’t say anything, just looks away and hopes that the lump of guilt in his chest will go away someday.

 

First up is the boys’ performance the next day. Blaine, Joe, Sam, Ryder, Jake, and Artie head up to the front of the room.

 

_Joe_

_I know what you think in the morning_

_When the sun shines on the ground  
_

_And shows what you have done  
_

_It shows where your mind has gone_

_Blaine_

_And you swear to your parents  
_

_That it will never happen again  
_

_Joe_

_I know, I know-ow-ow what that means, I know-ow-ow-ow_  
  
Ryder

_That you all have guns  
_

_And you never put the safety on  
_

_And you all have plans  
_

_To take it, to take it, don't take it, take it, take it_

_ Sam  
_

_I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep  
_

_I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep  
_

_But I can't, but I can't when you all have  
_

_Guns for hands, ya_

_Jake_

_I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep  
_

_I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep  
_

_But I can't, but I can't when you all have  
_

_Guns for hands, ya_  
  
Joe

_Let's take this a second at a time  
_

_Let's take this one song, this one rhyme  
_

_Together, let's bre-eathe  
_

_Together, to the beat_

_Blaine  
_

_But there's hope out the window  
_

_So that's where we'll go-o-o  
_

_Let's go outside and all join hands  
_

_But until then you'll never understand  
_

_Ryder  
_

_That you all have guns  
_

_And you never put the safety on  
_

_And you all have plans  
_

_To take it, to take it, don't take it, take it, take it_

_Sam  
_

_I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep  
_

_I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep  
_

_But I can't, but I can't when you all have  
_

_Guns for hands, ya_

_All_

_Da-da-da-da-da..._   


Artie

_We've turned our hands to guns, traded our thumbs for ammunition  
_

_I must forewarn you, of my disorder, or my condition  
_

_Cause when the sun sets, it upsets what's left of my invested interest  
_

_Interested in putting my fingers to my head_

_The solution is, I see a whole room of these mutant kids_

_Fused at the wrist, I simply tell them they should shoot at this  
_

_Simply suggest my chest and this confused music, it's  
_

_Obviously best for them to turn their guns to a fist_

_Sam_

_I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep  
_

_I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep  
_

_But I can't, but I can't when you all have  
_

_Guns for hands_

_Jake_

_I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep  
_

_I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep_

_But I can't, but I can't when you all have  
_

_Guns for hands, ya_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will is going to spend awhile trying to make it up to Blaine. Not giving him solos or anything, just making sure to listen to him and make sure that he doesn't overstep his boundaries on other kids. The events of this fic, more than Kitty's speech, are what make the most impact on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post Burt confronting Mr. Schue about his behavior some time in the next few days as well as a piece about Kitty and how her friendship with Blaine has progressed.  
> Please leave kudos and constructive criticism- it really helps with the writing process!


End file.
